A conference system can be utilized to facilitate communications between a plurality of users. For example, an audio, visual, and/or multimedia presentation can be shared with the plurality of users through a conference system. A conference system can include a device that allows users to transmit and receive audio, visual, or multimedia information such as a communication bridge or the like. However, users of a conference system are typically located in multiple physical locations making it difficult for participants to identify participants of the conference at alternative locations.